Book 1 0f 3: The Prince Of Persia: Second Chances
by Asmith
Summary: The Prince has changed his fate. Now he is chased by the relentless Vizier.I'm not sure about that name so plz go with the flow. The Prince is doing whatever it takes to keep the sands closed.
1. Chapter 1

The Prince Of Persia Second Chances **Chapter 1: me and myself**

As the Mahaterage slowly walked toward the young prince, a grin spread across his face. "Go on your highness. Use the dagger." The prince drew forth his dagger and stared at it. He walked up to the large glass timer. Slowly he inched his weapon toward the slot on the sands casing.

All of a sudden, everything froze. "What is this? I didn't summon the power of the dagger." Said the prince looking around in confusion.

"No you didn't, but I did." Said a voice coming from behind the sands. A tall man came walking from behind the sands. His body was covered in a long, dark brown cloak. He had a large sword on his back.

"Who are you? How did you do this? Resume to the present time." Pleaded the prince.

The hooded figure walked in front of the prince then began to lower the hood of his cloak. When his hood was lowered the prince gasped in shock and disbelief. He was looking into the face of him. Only the older him.

"How is this possible? You are me, except… This is truly impossible. Is this deeper magic of the dagger than I know now?" asked the young prince.

"Yes, but now is not the time to tell you how. I've come to stop you from unleashing the Sands of Time. I know what evil they hold. If you do so you will destroy your people and your city of Babylon. If you unleash the sands, you will already have paid your death sentence. An unspeakable evil resides in the sands. A creature of immense darkness waits to be awakened and chase his victim. It is called the Dahaka. I've been chased by it for many years but stopped it when I destroyed the sands. But, I'm here to stop you from being chased. Listen to my word, and it will grant you a more safe path then the one that is about to be laid before you." The older prince stopped. He looked around at the frozen crowd.

He looked at his father, then to a woman in red. " Good bye Farah, I wish more could have happened." Then the older prince vanished, bringing back time to normal.

Everyone was watching the younger prince now. A small cough could be heard.

"Go on your highness. Use the dagger. Open the Sands of Time." Said the Mahaterage.

The prince looked at the dagger, then at the sands. He thought of the warning. Then he slid the dagger back into its sheath then turned his back the Mahaterage and began walking away.

"What are you doing? Open them. Your passing up bold new possibilities." Yelled the Mahaterage.

"Bold new possibilities or bold new evils? I chose not to find out." Replied the prince. Suddenly, two guards jumped in front of the prince, blocking the exit. The prince turned around, seeing that the Mahaterage had drawn his weapon and was walking toward him.

"I gave you more then enough time and patience. Now it has come to an end. Give me the dagger or suffer the consequences." Said the Mahaterage.

"Never. I've heard of the evil the sands hold. I would rather die then destroy my city and my people." Replied the prince, drawing his sword and dagger from their sheaths. He truly was ready to die for his country.

The Mahaterage jumped and down swung, barely missing the prince. He swung the huge scimitar again. The prince rolled on his side, dodging the attack. It was his turn now.

While in training, the prince learned to use his surroundings as a weapon. He could use walls, ladders, windows, etc. He ran along the wall, right next to the Mahaterage, and swung his smaller scimitar, at the Mahaterage. The Mahaterage was too quick, he blocked. The prince then realized that he would have to escape. He looked around for an escape.

He spotted a pole sticking out of the wall. Perfect, all he had to do was get around the Mahaterage without getting killed. The prince rolled around the Mahaterage, stood up and ran up the wall, grabbing hold to the pole. He swung himself around, then released his grasp.

He grabbed hold of the stone ledge on the second floor. He pulled himself up. He then ran out the nearest window, found a horse and began to ride off into the desert. A single thought ran through his head. I must hide for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Set Sails 

Four years has passed since the prince escaped the Mahaterage. During the four years the prince had been in hiding. The Mahaterage was willing to do anything to find the prince and steal the Dagger of Time. The prince, knowing that he couldn't allow this, had decided to take to a new hiding spot.

The prince had been forced to find new places to hide because of the relentless search by the Mahaterage. Once found, the prince knew he would be killed. Finally, the prince knew he must take to the seas and hide. There, he would wait until word from his father. Other than that, he would go where the wind would take him.

The wind was softly blowing, the sun was glaring, and the mist from the sea was blowing aboard the large ship called the _Charger._ On board was a man looking off into the distance. As the sun was settling, turning the sky and the sea an orangish-red, the man turned around to see dark clouds coming over the horizon.

"A storm approaches. Keep watch on everything and be careful." The man called to his crew. Everyone began to hustle around. Quickly the man walked into his cabin, grabbed and put on his long, brown cloak, picked up his favorite sword, and walked back outside.

All the crew was running, carrying barrels, ropes, and all other provisions. The storm was coming quickly. The winds were picking up; rain began to pelt the ship. The sky grew darker and darker with every passing minute.

"Prince, the is getting worse and worse. We must settle on land. We need to find an island." Yelled a man to the cloaked Prince of Persia.

"Ok, settle her on the nearest island." Replied the cloaked man known as the prince. After an hour or two of searching for an island, one came into view. Along with it, a boat heading directly at the _Charger_.

The prince took extra precaution on the mysterious ship. He didn't want any trouble with anyone but the Mahaterage. He walked to the center of his ship and lowered his hood.

"All men gather your weapons. I don't want to have sailed all this way for no reason." All the men obeyed the prince's command. Once the crew had all their weapons, the approaching ship was right next to them.

"Hello, the Empress of Time welcomes you and your crew to the Island of Time, oh great prince." Called a voice from the other ship. The prince walked to the railing on his ship.

"And who are you? Can I trust a servant of the Empress?" replied the prince.

"Of course. We will escort you back to the island." Said the voice.

The prince had no choice. He didn't want to make any more enemies so he chose to follow. After a few minutes the two ships pulled into the sandy beaches of the large island. The prince called his crew to shore. All the crew climbed down to the shore, followed by the prince, to meet the most disturbing welcoming party.

The crew from the other ship wore masks that looked the skull of a dead animal. Their eyes glowed a bright yellow. And their skin was very pale. When the prince saw the creatures, something strange happened.

Suddenly, he was back in the ocean, on his boat. The weather was stormy, like it was moments ago. He could see a boat heading toward his in the distance. After a few moments passed, the ship came right next to the princes. He could see the crew on the boat. They were exactly like the creatures that were waiting for him on the shores. They were taunting and yelling at the prince. Suddenly they were silent. They parted to allow a figure to walk towards their railway. The figure was a woman. She wore some kind of black armor. Her hair was black. She held the strangest weapon the prince had ever seen.

The woman stopped at the railing and smiled at the prince.

"Kill him." She commanded the creatures. Suddenly rope tied arrows were shot at the princes ship.

With a sudden jerk, the prince was brought back to the present time. The prince looked around in confusion. What happened? Why did he just see and event that had never happened to him before?

The long silence between both creatures was unnerving. Finally, the creatures began to part, allowing a woman to walk through them. The prince immediately recognized her. She was the woman from his dream.

"Welcome prince. Follow me and I will lead you to the Empress. Your crew must stay here for now." Said the woman.

"Hold on. I want answers first. How do you know who I am and how did you know we were heading toward this island?" asked the prince, folding his arms.

"Forgive me, my name is Shawdee, the Empress's most trusted servant. I can't give you the answers you seek. If you want answers, ask the Empress." Shawdee turned and walked through an enormous archway. The prince followed.

Shawdee led the prince through many hallways and corridors. Then up a long staircase that led to another section of the castle. Then into a room that had large cliffs along the walls.

"Forgive us for the ancient ruins, but we are still going through some minor changes in the castle. The Empress likes to keep herself busy with these things." Said Shawdee. They walked through yet another door, up a few more staircases, and into a large round room. In the center of the room was large throne. Sitting upon the throne was a woman. She wore a long, red dress. Her hair was long and dark brown. Her eyes were sky blue.

"Hello, I've been expecting you for some time now, Prince of Persia. My name is Kaileena, The Empress of Time. Shawdee, leave us. Go and give the princes crew food and drink. The prince and I have much to discuss." Said the empress getting up from her seat.

Shawdee left, closing the large door.

"Now that we are acquainted, I want answers. First, how do you know me so well?" asked the prince, eagerly waiting to hear the answer.

"I knew you would ask that. You forget already that I am the Empress of time. I can see past, present, and future. That should answer the your second question on how I knew you were heading toward the island. But, two answer your first question, I make it my business on knowing where the Prince of Persia is heading to next to hide from the Mahaterage." The Empress walked over to a shelf. She took down a pitcher and poured a drink for herself and the prince. She walked over to the prince and handed him a coup. She drank from hers. So did the prince. Silence followed. Finally the prince broke it.

"How do I know that I can trust you? How do I know you won't kill me while I sleep here?"

The empress laughed. "You are a very paranoid man. Don't worry, you can trust me. I wouldn't help the Mahaterage if my life depended on it. He stole the sands from me. For that, he made an enemy out of me. An enemy of his is a friend to me. Sorry for intruding but, do you have the dagger with you know or is it on your ship?" asked the Empress.

"I thought you knew everything." Asked the prince.

"I never said I know everything. I can see things but I don't know everything. Take now for example. I never looked to see if you brought the dagger with you. I did look to see if you opened the sands or not. You didn't. if you did, we wouldn't be here talking casually. I would be finding my own destiny on trying to find a way to destroy you. Strange how things can change, isn't it?" she said. Come, let us talk more comfortably." She offered the prince a chair next to her throne. The prince accepted it.

They sat and talked and grew to know each other better for hours at a time. Finally the Empress grew tired and got up to retire. She told the prince where his room would be. They said their good nights and both went to bed. While the prince was in his bed, trying to sleep he felt something he hadn't felt for a long time. Safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unexpected Guests 

The next few weeks when by rather fast for the prince. He had gotten to know the Empress rather well. He even realized that he was having feelings for her. One morning when the prince woke up, he went down to the shores to check on his crew. As he walked through the castle, he began to realize the beauty of it. When he reached the shore he saw his crew looking out to sea. The prince looked out also and spotted a ship in the distance.

"The Mahaterage knows you're here. You and your crew must follow me, quickly." Said a voice behind the prince. He turned around and saw the Kaileena standing behind him. She turned and began walking into the castle. The prince and his men followed.

Kaileena led everyone into the room with the cliffs on the walls. She picked up a snake like sword and slid it into the ground. Immediately, the ground opened and a lever came out of the ground. Kaileena turned the lever two degrees clockwise. The cliffs began to change, revealing doors in the walls.

"Quickly, take your men into my gardens. You will be safe there. I will deal with the Mahaterage." Kaileena ran out the door, leaving the prince and his men to climb through the wall.

When they reached the gardens they were all amazed at the sight. The gardens were filled with trees and plants of all kinds. In the middle of the gardens was a large fountain.

"So, Babylon wasn't the only place to have the hanging gardens." Said the prince. He and his crew sat around the fountain and began to talk to each other to help the time go by.

After an hour or so, Shawdee came running into the gardens.

"Prince, on the boat, your father is being held prisoner." She gasped.

"WHAT? This cant be. The Mahaterage has now gone to far. Such disgrace will not be held countable." Yelled the Prince, anger spreading through him.

Shawdee and the prince ran down to the shores to see the Mahaterage standing at the waters edge. At his feet, tied and bound, was the prince's father.

"Ah, prince. So good to see you after so many years. Hand over the dagger and your father will be set free. Choose otherwise and he wont be so lucky." Said the Mahaterage. He drew out his sword and placed it on the prince's father's neck. "Make up your mind. Either your father goes, or you be smart and give me the dagger." The prince knew he had to something and fast. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Ok, you win. I'll give up the dagger, just let my dad be." Said the prince. Slowly he walked toward the Mahaterage. He drew out the dagger from its sheath. Suddenly, the prince used the dagger to slow time down. He ran toward his father and cut the ropes. He ran back to where he was standing then returned time to normal.

"Run dad… Dad?" said the prince. But his father wasn't there anymore. Nor was the Mahaterage. Laughter filled the air.

"I knew you would try some hair brain idiot attempt on freeing your father. So I used my magic to duplicate ourselves." Said the real Mahaterage on top of his boat. "Guess I cant trust you to do things the right way. I'll see you soon prince. I leave for the gardens you call home." At that, the large ship sailed off into the distance. The prince stood on the spot. The Mahaterage was heading back to Babylon. The prince's home.

"I must finish this. Back in Babylon, alone if I must." Said the prince.

"Maybe not alone. I want to help. I to have a score to settle with the Mahaterage. He stole the Sands of Time from me." Said Kaileena. She took the prince's hand in hers and looked at him with deep eyes.

"Maybe I won't need to be alone. Maybe, together we could stop the Mahaterage." Said the prince. He to looked at Kaileena with deep eyes. Suddenly he kissed her.

They both got onto the _Charger_ and set the sails. Together they both sailed to the city that would be their final stop. Together they headed toward an adventure that would change each other's lives forever.

Here Ends Book 1. Book 2 called The Long Lost Hero


End file.
